Under The Folding Branches
by the fourth drink instinct
Summary: it's always tempting to lose yourself with someone who's maybe lost themselves


**AN/ just to let yous know i've decided to make this a OS for now, maybe inspiration will hit and i'll update but idk. Might just make it into a story full of NH oneshots(: any ideas/requests just tell me and i'll see what i can do.**

...

.

Being grabbed suddenly and pulled into a darkened room probably should have terrified me. Should have made me grab my pepper spray and blind the bastard for even touching me but I knew who the bastard was.

Unfortunately.

I didn't react as his hands found their way under my top; I was mad at him. He was an asshole. A self-centered prick.

"I'm mad at you." I announced to the small room as I was pushed roughly against the now closed door.

"I want you." His mumbled reply came from somewhere near my collarbone.

I closed my eyes and cursed him.

Groaning at my complete lack of willpower I pulled his face from my throat- where he was doing wonderful things to the skin with his tongue - and to my own, his nose bumping mine as our lips touched.

I would have gone into detail about what happened next but my mind was completely filled up with just _him_. His bare skin touching my own as he pressed me further into the wall, my thighs wrapped around his narrow hips as he thrust… yeah you get the picture.

Lying in the dark, my sweaty body draped over his in someone else's bed was complete and utter bliss. But that may have had something to do with the fact he'd just given me a thoroughly good work out.

His chest tightened underneath me as he stretched, his arm coming to lay flat against the pillow by my head.

I pressed my lips together, that one movement having seemed to have burst the glorious post coitus bubble that had been surrounding us.

My cheek pulled from the bone slightly as I lifted my head from his damp chest and turned away from him, my legs hanging from the side of the bed and I tried not to think about the crunching that sounded in the room as I put my feet on the carpeted floor. "Please don't be a cockroach." I whispered before pushing myself from the bed.

From the corner of my eye I saw him roll onto his side, propping his head up with the palm of his hand, the delicious curve of his long lean body highlighted by the moonlight coming from the large window.

"What're you doing?" He asked, the coarseness of his voice sending shivers to places I never knew could shiver.

Pulling-what I hoped was my jeans-on, I looked at him over my shoulder. "Back to the party?"

"Why?"

"Because I was invited." I offered, letting my voice take on the 'duh' tone I had heard other girls use, the one I hated.

I could still make out his eyes in the dark- and they were currently rolling towards the ceiling. "You know what I mean."

Shrugging I clasped my bra back into place before turning to face him - no need to give him a free show - and putting my hands on my hips. "I simply can't stay in here any longer. You're humungous egos taking up all the air."

Scoffing he rolled onto his back, arms folded behind his head. "You're fucking impossible." He muttered.

"I would say the same." I told him, roughly pulling my t-shirt over my head and instantly regretting it when I caught my earring on the collar. "But you'd probably take it as a compliment."

He smirked at me, the usual 'I am God' expression plastered to his face.

"Go screw yourself." I said, giving up on trying to get my shoes onto my feet.

"I would, but you did pretty good job o-"

I didn't let him finish as I slammed the door, flinching at the bright light as it penetrated my eyelids. Taking a deep breath that was meant to calm me down I slowly opened my eyes, finding a few passed out bodies surrounding me.

"HALEY!" Jumping at the loud screech I found myself crushed against a chest, the familiar cologne filling my senses. "You're here."

"And you're drunk." I returned, smiling at my intoxicated friend.

Lucas grinned at me, looking like Bambi as he wobbled on his legs.

"I was looking for you." He informed me, stumbling a little and I grabbed onto his shirt but he was heavier than I thought and managed to fall into the wall anyway.

The door beside us opened and I would have happily ignored the person beside us but Lucas had other ideas.

"NATHAN!"

Lifting his eyebrows as the blonde practically fell into his chest Nathan managed to catch and hold Lucas up before h hit the floor.

"You're here."

I rolled my eyes.

"And you're wasted."

Shrugging Lucas wrapped one arm around Nathan's shoulders and I grudgingly let him do the same to me and together we practically walked him along the narrow hallway.

"Why did you let him get like this?"

Looking at Nathan over a nearly passed out Lucas I narrowed my eyes. "Me? Oh, sorry, I didn't realise I was babysitting _your_ brother." I hissed. "And unless you forgot, I was kind of busy."

I was supposed to be mad at him - even though I couldn't remember why, but even if I could I would have forgiven him anything the minute he gave me that grin. The wolfy grin that did the most delicious of things to my lady parts.

And just like that we were back to normal.

Well, our definition of normal anyway.

"Oh thank God." I heard a voice mumble and I was suddenly being pulled away from the two Scott brothers. "I was about to slit my wrists." Peyton told me. "Have you _heard_ the music?"

I smirked a little. "That's funny, seen as the music you normally listen to is the wrist slitting type."

She smacked my arm but grinned as she handed me a blue plastic cup. "Where've you been, Foxy? You left me with Brooke and I love the girl. I really do. But I would have happily wrung her neck if she told me one more time of how much she missed Lucas- don't even ask me where she is, I lost her sometime during hearing about their first date."

We shared a smile. "She was pretty drunk, huh?"

"You could say that." She chuckled. "Looks like she's not the only one wallowing in self pity." She gestured towards Lucas, who was currently puking into a flower pot.

"Lovely." I mumbled, finishing off the last of my cup.

"Talking of assy boys." Peyton turned to me. "What were you doing with the other half of the Scott duo? Oh my God, you didn't actually have to, like, _talk_ to him?" She made her voice all breathy and mocking and I rolled my eyes.

"Unfortunately." I told her, my tone telling her that I would have rather had nails pushed into my eye sockets than talk to him, but the rapid thumping in my chest at the mere thought of him told a whole other story. Good thing Peyton didn't have super hearing.

"Well drink up and forget all about it." She grinned, refilling my cup along with her own.

"Sounds good to me." I grinned back, despite the fact that the very last thing I would like to do was forget about it.

Looking over the rim of my cup at the boy, who merely fifteen minutes ago had me flat on my back as he fucked my brains out, I caught his eye and he winked at me as he talked to one of his team mates. I raised a brow and the sides of my lips twitched and we were in our own world again.

Back in that bedroom where it was just the two of us. Where there were no expectations, where we were just Haley and Nathan.

Girl and boy.

But that wasn't the real world.

That was _ours, _our very own dirty little secret. Because outside of that bedroom, where there were expectations and opinions, to everybody else Nathan Scott and Haley James hated each other.

**Okay, it's 3am and I don't know if this makes sense but I'd written a first chapter for something but I decided a prologue would fit in nicely. So if you're confused it's okay, all shall be explained (hopefully, I'm not actually sure where this is going) but **_**love it? hate it? **_


End file.
